


Spring Apples

by LumosZel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosZel/pseuds/LumosZel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of AU Sabriel fluff. Gabe and Sam are about 14 or 15 and have some fun with a random little kid's game. Credit to tumblr user frivolous-fallen-angel for the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Apples

Sam loved to go for walks. When he was little, he would go for walks with his mother, giggling about the birds that flew over his head or the fish that slipped through his fingers in the stream. When he got older, his parents let him go out by himself. On this particular spring day, Sam was on his way back from the Lawrence Supermarket when he bumped into his best friend, Gabriel Novak.

“Hey Gabe, isn’t it gorgeous out today?”

“yeah, it sure is. Wassup Sammkins?” Gabriel said with his mouth full of a Snickers bar.

“Dude, Gabe, one – do you have to talk with your mouth full, and two – does your mouth always have to be full of candy?”

“Well yeah, ‘course. What’s possibly better than candy?”

“Weeeeell, there’s always organic food…” Sam said, pulling a peach out of the bag he had slung over his shoulder and tossing it in his hand.

“Blech… real food... and even then… peaches are disgusting even for real food… I prefer apples myself. Much more sugary. Hey, wanna go steal some apples from Mr. Singer’s orchard?” Gabriel said with a mischievous smile and a wink.

Sam grinned. “You know I’m always up for your trickery.”

The two boys laughed and ran down the road to the Singer orchard, where they found a tree full of red, plump apples. After picking them, they ran down the road a little further to the Novak house, where they could eat without being discovered, under Gabe’s big oak tree. Gabe immediately plopped down, and Sam couldn’t help but notice Gabe’s honey skin, slightly flushed from running, and perfect with those beautiful golden eyes.

Sam sighed and plopped down beside Gabe. Gabe narrowed his eyes and asked,

“Wassup Sam?”

“Oh… um… I was just thinking, do you think Jess likes me?”

“Hm… well I’ll tell ya what. You ever play that game where you say the alphabet while twisting an apple stem, and whatever letter you say when it breaks is the first letter in your lover’s name?”

“Gabe that’s so stupid. It’s completely up to chance.”

“Hey, would you rather do that or pluck sunflower petals? ‘she loves me’ ‘she loves me not’ ‘she loves me’ ‘she loves me not’” Gabe said mockingly.

“Oh fine, but only if you do it too. Who knows, you might get Kali…” Sam gave in, picking up his apple and slowly twisting it.

“A…B..C…D…E…F…G…” and the stem broke. “G.” Sam said with surprise, his heart skipping a beat. G… like Gabriel. Gulping slightly, he looked at Gabe and said,

“See, totally random. You do yours.”

“A..B..C..D..E..F..G..H..I..J..K..L..M..N..O..P..Q..R..S..” and the stem broke. Gabe laughed and said “S.”, before leaning back and taking a huge bite out of the apple, trying to hide the blush spreading across his face. S… like Sammy.

The two both awkwardly leaned back against the tree, eating their apples. Gabe finished his first and side-glanced at Sam. Tall, perfect Sam Winchester. The breeze picked up and rustled his long, dark brown hair, while the sun shone on his muscles. Gabe quickly looked away, before saying,

“Whatcha thinkin about Samsquatch?”

“G…” Sam said with a smirk, and flirtatiously smiled at Gabriel. “What about you Gabe?”

“S…” Gabriel said, equaling Sam’s smirk. “You thinkin what I’m thinkin?”

“It’s been something I’ve thought about for a long time honestly.” Sam said hesitantly. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

Sam searched Gabe's whiskey eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips to Gabe’s. Gabriel quickly took it a step further and wound his fingers into Sam’s long hair, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth and tasting the sugary apple flavor still there. And so they stayed there, kissing under the oak tree, on that beautiful spring day.

Who would have thought apples could be matchmakers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please please review! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction and I would really appreciate reviews. :-) <3 <3


End file.
